


Clouds in Violet Haze

by louciferish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 500 Follower Fic Giveaway, F/F, Gay Panic, Grand Prix Final, Mari hasn't got a leg to stand on, Not Beta Read, Pretty girls make anyone weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: After meeting Sara Crispino for the first time while cheering on Yuuri in Barcelona, Mari decides to check out the ladies' event the next day.And oh, she's indeep.
Relationships: Sara Crispino/Katsuki Mari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Clouds in Violet Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/gifts).



> When Lina asked me for Mari/Sara, I did a big [eyes emoji] because I hadn't even thought about or encountered this pairing before. That made it a fun one to get, as I got to think about where and how they might meet for the very first time. I love a good get-together story.

Mari sidled down the aisle in Minako’s wake, edging toward her seat, murmuring apologies to those already in place. She wasn’t expecting the Ladies’ free skate to be so popular, but judging from the glares they get for arriving late, she’d underestimated the draw of the event. 

That wasn’t surprising. Despite how long her brother had been skating, Mari never saw much point in paying attention to events he couldn’t compete in. She was astonished when she arrived for the Men’s short program early and accidentally caught the end of Ice Dance. “There’s skating without jumps?” she’d gaped at Minako, who had merely rolled her eyes and passed Mari her soda.

As the first group entered the arena for their warmups, Mari scanned the brightly-dressed girls far below, looking for a familiar dark head. Would she even be able to recognize Sara when she saw her? From the closeups on the big screen overhead, it seemed most of the ladies were highly made up, their hair twisted into tails, tight buns, or elaborate braids. Sara, when they met, had been loose and informal -- nothing like these distant ice princesses.

Minako nudged Mari’s shoulder, tilting her phone screen. “Starting order,” she murmured. Relieved, Mari scanned the list of entries. Sara’s name was last, skating third in the second group. Mari at least knew enough about skating to know that was a good sign.

“Is Sara expected to do well?” She asked, and Minako laughed in response. Mari looked away quickly as her cheeks threatened to give away her interest. She’d take that as a yes. Maybe she should have done more research before coming, but it wasn’t Sara’s _skating_ that piqued her interest, it was… _her_.

_”You’re Yuuri’s sister!” The dark-haired girl exclaimed, and suddenly Mari found herself enveloped in a tight hug. “I’ve heard nothing about you! Tell me all your secrets. Better: tell me all Yuuri’s secrets! Do you have baby pictures?”_

_Mari, normally so cool under pressure, suddenly found herself tongue-tied and floundering, entirely at the mercy of a bright grin and a pair of deep violet eyes._

_Even as the hug ended, the other girl held onto her wrist, beaming. “It’s so nice to meet you.”_

It soon became clear as the event moved on that Sara was, in fact, expected to do well. The stands were filled with Italian flags, banners of her name and face, and the roar when she was introduced with her group was deafening.

Her dress was midnight blue and sparkled silver in the light, a jagged cut skirt patterned like distant stars, and Mari found herself wanting a closer look, in person, to see the depths of that color reflected in Sara’s eyes. 

It was no surprise, after that, when Sara skated well. No surprise to see the beautiful lines of her body etch her name out on the ice in a way that no one else could hope to surpass. No surprise, when the scores came in and skyrocketed her to first place, a solid ten point lead over the red-haired Russian currently in second. When the final standings were announced, the arena erupted, red, white, and green banners flashing everywhere.

After the medal ceremony and the national anthem, the skaters began to circle the stands, and Minako pressed something into Mari’s hands -- a flower crown, woven with violet roses and pansies. “Go on,” Minako ordered her, shoving her toward the stairs.

Mari was still a few steps away for Sara’s approach, but much to her shock, Sara spotted her. A little wiggle of her fingertips, and she stopped at the base of the steps, head lowered. Mari placed the crown delicately atop Sara’s twist of braids, and her heart stopped when Sara tilted her head up, those eyes boring holes through Mari so easily.

She caught Mari’s hand as she withdrew, dropping a kiss on her fingertips with a quiet, “ _Grazie, cara,_ ” and Mari felt her face combust.

As Sara skated away, waving again to the crowd, the only coherent thought in Mari’s head was that she’d never be able to tease Yuuri about chasing his good-looking foreigner again.


End file.
